Kiss Kiss Kiss
by 20Gag
Summary: Salahkan Jongin yang telah meracuni otak adiknya yang masih berumur empat tahun. "Thehun mimithan gara-gara lihat thenyum Luhannie yang theindah malaikat." –Sehun / "KENAPA SEHUNNIE MENCIUMKU!" –Luhan. BL. ff request! shortfic, child!Hunhan, fluffy maybe? RnR. Thank you!


**Title: Kiss Kiss Kiss**

**Pair: hunhan, slight!kaisoo**

**Genre: fluff romance? Idk. Child!hunhan, cadel!Sehun (?)**

**Note: **requested by **xiaolu odult**. Terribly sorry for late post your request. Hope you like it! Short fic.

**Summary: **Salahkan Jongin yang telah meracuni otak adiknya yang masih berumur empat tahun. "Thehun mimithan gara-gara lihat thenyum Luhannie yang theindah malaikat." –Sehun / "KENAPA SEHUNNIE MENCIUMKU?!" –Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cadel, cepat mandinya, hyung mau cepat-cepat ke sekolah!" seru Jongin di pintu kamar mandi sambil merengut kesal.

"Thebentar hyung. Thabunnya habith!"

Jongin kembali ke ruang makan dan melanjutkan makan paginya bersama umma dan appanya. Suasana sangat hening ketika Sehun tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari-lari ke ruang makan tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"UMMA UMMA! ADA KECOA! THEHUN TIDAK MAU MANDI LAGI!" jerit Sehun setengah menangis.

"Ya ampun Hunnie, sepertinya burungmu sedikit bertambah besar ya?"

"Burung apa Jongin-hyung? Memangnya Thehun punya burung?"

"JONGIN HENTIKAN!" bentak sang umma. "Sudahlah, jangan tanggapi hyungmu. Cepat ke kamar dan pakai baju sendiri ya?"

"Oke umma!"

.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun keluar dengan seragam TK lengkapnya. Umma mereka berpesan agar Jongin mengantarkan Sehun dengan selamat sampai ke sekolahnya lalu berangkat sekolah. Kedua kakak beradik ini terpaut beda duabelas tahun. Tapi kelakuan sang kakak tak beda jauh dengan adiknya yang masih berumur empat tahun.

Jongin selalu membawa mobil pribadi miliknya ketika sekolah, selama perjalanan menuju sekolah Sehun, bocah kecil itu terus bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang disetel di mobil Jongin.

"NAL ANNAEHAEJWOOOOOOO GEUDAEGA THALGO INEUN GOTHE NADO HAMKE DERYEOGAJWOOOOO THETHANGUI KEUCHIRADO DWITTARAGAL TENIIII! BUDI NAE, THIAESEO BEOTHEONA—"

_Klik!_

"KO DIMATIKAN HYUNG?!"

"..."

"Hyung."

"..."

"Hyung!"

"..."

"HYUNG!" jeritnya di telinga Jongin.

"APA?!"

"Gitu dong, jawab panggilan Thehun okeeey."

"..."

"Oiya, pulang thekolah nanti, hyung bawa Kyungthoo-hyung ke rumah lagi ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Thehun mau digendong Kyungthoo-hyung lagi."

"TIDAK!"

Sehun nangis.

"Baiklah-baiklah..."

.

Sesampainya di TK, Sehun langsung ngacir (?) ke kelas tanpa pamit atau bilang terima kasih pada Jongin. Jonginpun langsung tancap gas menuju sekolahnya.

Kelas sudah cukup ramai, tapi yang jadi pusat perhatian Sehun adalah seorang bocah yang seumur dengannya yang tengah bermain puzzle di ujung kelas.

"Pagi Luhannie!"

"Hai Hunnie."

"Luhannie makin lucu deh, Thehunie makin thayang!"

"Apasih Hunnie... Hunnie kan sudah punya Tao."

_KRAK_

Hati Sehun terbelah menjadi duabelas karena secara tidak langsung sepertinya Luhan menolaknya.

"Ani! Tao hanya temen Hunnie, bukan pacar Hunnie."

"Oh." Jawabnya jutek sambil tak beralih dari puzzlenya.

Sehun putus cinta.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun menunggu hyungnya pulang dan berharap membawa namjachingunya agar bisa diajak bermain. Ia berguling di karpet halus sambil menonton Upin Ipin, animasi favoritnya.

"Apa Upin-tti punya penyakit kanker ya. Kok thudah hampir thetahun Thehun nonton acara ini, rambutnya Upin-tti rambutnya ga tumbuh-tumbuh."

_TING TONG_

Bocah itu berlari membuka pintu dan mendapati hyungnya bersama Kyungsoo tengah menunggu di depan pintu.

"ANNYEONG KYUNGTHOO-HYUNG! THEHUN KANGEN~" kata Sehun sambil menaik-naikkan tangannya kode meminta gendong. Namja manis berbibir heart shape itu menggedong Sehun dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Hyung juga kangen Sehun." Ia menggendong Sehun masuk ke rumahnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan hawa cemburu dari kakaknya, diperjelas dengan sang kakak yang menampilkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehunpun mengangkat jari tengahnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Jongin.

Dan Sehun sepenuhnya mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo saat ini. Jonginlah yang jadi kambing conge (?) disini.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuhh malam, Kyungsoo pamit pulang dan Jongin mengantarnya pulang.

"Thehun mau ikut!"

"Anak kecil di rumah!" ketus Jongin.

"JAHAT! DATHAR HYUNG JELEK, ITEM, BAU, PETHEK, IYUH!"

Sehun hanya mendatap sendu, dan dengan penuh rasa menang. Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo di depan Sehun, membuat bocah itu menganga lebar.

.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat berlangsung, Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah makan bekal bersama Baekhyun.

"Hai Luhannie! Boleh Thehun makan bareng?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Luhan dengan senyum malaikat.

Sehun mimisan.

"YA TUHAN SEHUN HIDUNGMU KENAPA?!" jerit Luhan panik.

"Thehun mimithan gara-gara lihat thenyum Luhannie yang theindah malaikat."

Darimana bocah ini belajar menggombal?

Istirahat telah usai, pelajaran kembali dimulai. Dan kali ini, sekumpulan anak-anak TK itu belajar menggambar wajah. Semua nampak antusias menggambar wajah orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Umma, appa, hyung, noona, unnie, masing-masing wajah mereka terlukis di kertas polos.

"Luhannie lihat! Gambaran Thehunie baguth ga?"

"Keren Sehunie! Itu siapa? Itu siapa?"

"Ini muka Luhannie, imut kan?" Luhan hanya gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Guru yang mengajar di kelas itupun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuan Sehun yang kerap menggombali Luhan, yang bikin guru-guru tersebut gemas adalah, Luhan tak sadar bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

.

Di rumah, setelah makan malam, Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar Jongin dan memergoki Jongin yang tengah membaca majalah dewasa.

"HYUNG JOROK! BACA MAJALAH BOKEP! THEHUN BILANGIN UMMA DAN APPA YA— UMMA APPA, HYUNG BA—"

"SEHUN STOP!"

Sehunpun bungkam.

"Jangan adukan umma dan appa ya. Hyung janji akan belikan Sehun bubble tea."

"Cih, bubble tea ith not my thtyle (bubble tea is not my style)."

"Yasudah, Sehunnie mau apa?"

"Bantu Thehun jadian dengan Luhannie dong!"

"..."

"Hyung."

"..."

"Hyung!"

"..."

"UMMA! APPA! JONGIN HYU—"

"OKE OKE! Caranya gampang."

"Cepat katakan pada Thehun, kalau tidak Thehun adukan ke umma dan appa!"

"Baiklah baiklah! Kau hanya perlu mencium Luhannie-mu itu di bibir lalu katakan kalau kau mencintainya."

"Oke hyung!" sehun tersenyum cerah.

"Ah Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Umma mencarimu. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Ani umma, thebentar lagi. Oiya umma, baruthan Jongin-hyung baca majalah bokep." Jongin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ummanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Sehun! Kau kan sudah jan—"

"JONGIN! Kupotong uang jajanmu sebulan."

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Sehun buru-buru menghampiri Luhan dan memintanya untuk bicara sebentar.

"Luhannie, Thehun mau ngomong thethuatu!"

"Apa Hun?"

_CU CUP CUP_

Sehun mengecup Luhan di tiga sisi. Keningnya. Hidungnya. Dan bibirnya.

"KENAPA SEHUNIE CIUM LUHANNIE?"

"Thoalnya Thehun cinta sama Luhannie. Luhannie mau ya, jadi ithri Thehun kalo thudah bethar nanti?"

Sehun sabar menunggu jawaban Luhan, meski sebenarnya ia agak takut.

"Baiklah, tapi Sehunie ga boleh ninggalin Luhannie ya nanti?"

"OKEDEH!"

_CUP_

Satu kecupan terkahir mendarat di bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaiiiii, makasih banyak yang udah mau bacaaa. Semoga kalian sukaaa, dan maaf kalo scenenya kurang gereget. Dan buat **xiaolu odult**, saya gatau kamu excited atau engga. Tapi kalo kamu merasa kurang bagus, kamu boleh minta fic baru ko :') Dan mungkin minggu ini, author bakal sering update ff buat nuntasi request, jadi maaf banget kalo ngespam. Sebab minggu depan, author udah UKK, jadi takut yg request pada nunggu, author janji bakal selesai minggu ini, dan setelah selesai UKK, author bakal lanjutin ff author yang tertunda. Oiya! Buat yang bingung mau manggil aku apa, bisa panggil _**Gaggy**_ atau _**Gag**_ aja, hehehehe. Jangan lupa RnR. Annyeong!

.

.

.

.

_OMAKE_

.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berusia lima tahun menangis masuk ke kamar umma dan appanya, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan air matanya bercucuran.

"UMMAAAAAA, HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE... HIKS HIKS!" sang umma nampak kebingungan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Appa... hiks... appa mengambil kueku.. hiks... HUWEEEEEE!" tangisnya menggema di ruangan sunyi itu. Sang umma pun menekuk wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang TV. Dimana sang appa sedang santai menonton TV sambil memakan kue coklat milik anaknya.

"AWWWWW!" jeritnya saat sang istri menjewer telinganya kasar.

"Oh selamat pagi sayang. Ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu?! Umur berapa kau merebut kue coklat milik anakmu sendiri?!"

"..."

"Tak ada 'jatah' untukmu selama dua bulan ke depan Sehunie sayang."

"APA?! LU! TIDAK TIDAK! AKU BISA JELASKAN! TUNGGU!"

.

.

_**End`**_


End file.
